Un destello de felicidad
by Akari29
Summary: Después del final inesperado, el amor sigue perdura.Qué pasará cuando Darien vuelva a Japón? Cómo enfrentará que Seiya, su gran amigo, esté enamorado de Serena, el amor de su vida?...Vamos a descubrirlos juntos!


Capítulo 1: Londres. Recuerdos. Alianza.

Londres yacía bajo la lluvia casi cotidiana.

Darien había terminado su turno en el hospital. Apagó las luces del consultorio y sólo dejó abierta las cortinas. Se sentó a un costado de la ventana, limpió el vaho sobre ella.

La ciudad pareciera responderle a su corazón: la tristeza parecía constante y sonante en su ánimo.

Darien recordó aquellos días en Japón. De pronto, el recuerdo cotidiano lo abrumó: le pareció sentir aquel aroma, sus ojos celestes como el cielo más límpido, su cuerpo, sus gestos…Y aquella sonrisa inolvidable, esa risa que había escuchado estallar algunas mañanas en su habitación.

"Todavía…"-Pensó él para sí mismo. Suspiró.

Darien suspiró. Darien sintió un nudo en la garganta. Darien susurró: "Serena, qué ha sido de ti todo este tiempo?..qué ha sido de nosotros?..qué ha sido de mi?"

Secó las dos lágrimas que se asomaron y caían sobre sus mejillas. Finalmente, decidió volver a casa.

De regresó, Darien escuchó aquella melodía y no pudo evitar que una mezcla de alegría y tristeza lo inundara. Pensó en Serena nuevamente, como todos los días desde aquel instante desesperado. Ese instante final.

-----------------------FLASHBACK-------------------------

Darien: -Papá! Por qué te empeñas en hacerme esto?

Harima: - Escucha bien, Darien.. Jamás! …JAMÁS! Permitiré que te unas a esa niñita! A esa…cualquiera!

Darien: - No te permito que hables así de ella! –gritó furioso- qué te hemos hecho?

Harima: - Esa niña lleva la misma estirpe de mierda de su padre!

Darien: - No la conoces! Cómo puedes decir eso?..Además, lo que su padre sea no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasa entre ella y yo!!

Harima:- Mira Darien..-dijo desafiante- Te lo digo de una vez..Aléjate de ella! Aléjate o no respondo de lo que pueda pasarle!

Darien: - No me amenaces!...O soy capaz de…

Harima: - De qué?...- Se dirigió a su hijo en tono soberbio- de qué puedes ser capaz tú?...Yo sí soy capaz…soy capaz de sacarla de tu vida de la peor manera si fuera necesario, entendiste?

------------------------- FIN FLASHBACK------------------

"Si tan sólo hubiera ignorado la avaricia de mi padre…Si no me hubiera amenazado de tal forma…Si hubiera luchado por Serena…", pensó Darien cabizbajo.

El padre de Darien amasaba un rencor de años hacía el progenitor de Serena. Éste, Yusuke Tsukino, le había arrebatado a Harima parte de su negocio, pero no era eso lo que más le molestaba, sino también había logrado conquistar a la única mujer de la que se había enamorado.

Esa pérdida de la mujer amada, se transformó en un rencor generalizado para todo lo que estuviera vinculado a Yusuke Tsukino. Y eso incluía a su hija, Serena Tsukino.

Por supuesto que Darien sólo conocía la versión que ese odio era por asunto de negocios.

Negocios que también habían obligado a Darien a llevar una vida junto a Setsuna. Es decir, Harima quiso alejar a Darien de Serena Tsukino , no sólo por el odio inolvidable hacia su padre, sino también por su avaricia.

Harima deseaba hacerse con el fastuoso imperio comercial de la familia Miyazawa. Para ello, se propuso y logró ganarse la amistad de Kouji Miyazawa, dueño de toda esa fortuna.

Kouji Miyazawa tenía a su hija, pero, machista a ultranza, no quería dejar que ella dirigiera sus empresas; quería que su sucesor fuera un hombre.

Ante esto, Harima llegó a convencerlo de formar una alianza de confianza para mantener y seguir reproduciendo su riqueza: Darien Chiba, su hijo y heredero de una gran fortuna, se casaría con Setsuna Miyazawa. Además, podrían aprovecharse de la situación de que Darien y Setsuna, a partir de la relación de sus padres, se habían conocido y Setsuna había quedado maravillada con el muchacho.

De esta forma forma, Kouji Miyazawa podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro: lograr unir a Setsuna con un muchacho de fortuna y nobleza y también obtener un administrador masculino para sus empresas de clínicas de salud privadas.

Fue así que, en su momento, la alianza quedó concertada. Y se cumplió finalmente cuando Darien estuvo dispuesto a huir hacia Londres y terminar la relación Serena.

El corazón de Darien supo que Serena sufriría por él y por esa alianza, pero no había otra opción. Él era incapaz de exponerla a peligro alguno.


End file.
